Kindom Broken Hearts
by Sarah Gore Blackplage
Summary: •HEY THIS IS SARAH AN THIS IS 1 MY NOVEL THAT IS GUNNA B PUBLISHED IN A FEW MONTHS AND THERES A ANIME IN PRODUCTION OF IT RITE NOW SO ENJOY THIS IS THE FIRS CHAPER IM GONNA MAKE A COVER SOON• (I DP NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR DISNEY OR DRACULA IR BLACK BUTLER)
1. Chapter 1

Kindom Broken Hearts

By: Sarah Gore Blackplage

•**HEY THIS IS SARAH AN THIS IS 1 MY NOVEL THAT IS GUNNA B PUBLISHED IN A FEW MONTHS AND THERES A ANIME IN PRODUCTION OF IT RITE NOW SO ENJOY THIS IS THE FIRS CHAPER**•

Raven opened her violet eyes with pentagrams in them (like that one guy from black butler)and stared of into the distance at the curly mountain thing from nightmare b4 Cristmas.(you know the 1 where Jack and Sally kissed1) My violet eyes with pentagrams in them were surrounded by a thick lair of black eyeliner and eyeshadow, the eyeliner matches my hair which is black and falls down to my hips in long curly streaks except my hair changes color when my mood changes. (OOC that happens 2 vampires i know because i read dracula)

I was surrounded by the corpss of the heartless, my two bat shaped keyblades that were a gift from the mayor of Halloween town on my last birthday(My sweet sixteen) were coated in the blood of the monsters, She stared longingly at the gore. Her vampire insitincs longed for a taste but being that she had pet heartlesss of her own she couldnt bear to drink it.

she sighed and razed her keyblade to her own wrist and sliced, she had so much power and talent with the keyblade and no use for it besides the accasional invasion of halloween town

and she was lonely. my parents had dead when i was a kid right infront of me while they were in Halloween town to save the world but they died and jack and sally adopted me but they were on vacation right now so I was even more alone.

"What is the use even" I sighed standing up "I have no use here. Why must I bear the lonliness and pain. I know what I must do…" I stood to leaf the mountain but suddenly there was a huge crash


	2. Chapter 2 the arival

Chapter 2 The Arrival

As I stood on the hill I notised a gummy ship flying low to teh ground. I knew it was Sorea because he told me he would come bac for me one day in a drem that the organizaton thirteen put me in(I LET them catch me) and I remember because it was the only time I hada dream an not a nightmare.

The dust cleared(by the way there was a huge crash but I can't remember any ofit because it got hit by the ship on the head but I heald because I'm a vampre) I levitated the distance between me and the gummi ship because I levitate faster than I walk and running isn't something vapires do.(OOC: it's a fact I read Dracula and it sad so)

From the dust the girl saw large black and red spikesbut it was a brighter red Sora emerged from the dust firswt. He was wearing a tight black teeshirt with black and white stripe sleeves tight skinny jeens black and black converse the tall kind that go up to you're ankle following him was Riku who was even more hot because he had half black hair and half white hair(beacause heartless blood has gotten on half of his hair and it stained it and heartless blood is black sometimes) he was wearing a black slipknot teeshirt and even tighter skinny jeans(b lack) with chains hanging down fro mthe pockets combat boots that went up past his ankle he had a collar.

And then the most hideous creature I could fathum come out. Kiarii.  
Wearing a short pink holister teeshirt that showed off her stomache and booty shorts because shes a whore and had a cellphone and she was a texting about her crash because she doesn't have her priortys straight. She had sandles. Sora grabbed onto his head in pain and said "Kairii you know yur not supposed to text while you drive the gummi ship" "Yea now look at the fucking ship you broke it" Riku snapped

Kiarii made a gross noise "its not my fault namine texts me about fashion and I had to reply fast." Then Sora glanced up at me in the sky though I was only levitating. My silky hair was floating in the air weightlessly. my pale skin was glowin in the moonlight. And my eyes were shining too because vampire.(OOC: I read Dracula I know these things)(OOC:also a wikkan)` sorak and Riku blushed when they saw me an could ot find works to speek an kerri gave me a mean look and I returned a dirty look to her and my telekinesis made her feal uneasy and she stopped.

"its… her…"


	3. Chapter 3 THE ARIVAL CONTINUED

**SORRY THIS CHAPER IS SO SHORT I WAD REALY BUSY W/ MY OTHER NOVEL N SCHOOL ILL UPDATE MORE FREEQUENTLY NOW GIVE M GOD REVEIWS THANX**

Chapter 3 The Arrival Continued

I floated above them, looking down with them with her violet eyes with pentagrams. "Who are yu three?" I asked the three strangers, skuinting, my eyes reading their emotions. Lust, the most predominant. And Awe.

"Are you the spawn of Vladmir and Dusk Despair?"

How do they know who I am. Where did they come do they want. I spat at them "I was until they dead and left me alone! Making me a vampire!"

"We need you" riku said almost monotonously.

"What for?" "The nobodies" "What do they have t do with me?" "Everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Arrival Continued \**

**(Sorry I gt board so I had to split The Arrivale in to 2 seperte chapers and it took a while 4 an update because im completing my other novle right now)**

"If you're going to need me, I need to fixtis gummi ship."

"What's wrong with it? I desined it myself!" She pointed at the pink gummi in the shape of a heart, but in reality it was a cellphone that was the new iphone half closed.

"You're design is whats wrong!" With a mini amont of the power I could conjure, I fixed the ship, butnow it was black and in the shape of those 1 cars they use to carry dead bodies in. Kairii bitced about it but I don't care, so we got in and I put my pet heartless in my lap and we blasted off, but we had to go back, because I forgot to tell my dad where we were going, but then I remember h was on vacation and I didn't car eanyway.

The starts were going by us super fast as we flew through space in our gummi ship. With riku at the wheel we wer riding in stile but I didn't cafre.

"Sora! Why don't you want to makeout?!" Kairi screamed

"I don't feel like it I told you that" "you wanted to on the way here!" "yeah well I changed my mind "

I' no sure where they came from but Donald and goofy were sitting in the far back of the gummi, wearing what I assume were their normal out fits. They were asleep becase they were being really quiet.

Kairis phone buzzed and she suddenly stopped being so pissed off and her face lit up with a smile "Who is it?" Sora inquired "Uh Namine! Were discussing fashion."

I sneakily peered over kairis shoulder "Since when does the name Namine start with an x?" I asked in a deppressed voice(which is normal along with her british accent)

She snapped her phone away. "Are u blind?" she asked nervously "it was an n!"

Riku glanced at me with suspishion in his eyes….


	5. Chapter 5

SGB: sry 4 the lack off updates iv Ben so focused on my new attaj om titan story, enjoy and dont forget to leav reviews!

I went outside on the balceny of the gum,i ship and wached the starsnpass by suddenly a hand genty was on my shoulder  
"Hi" riku smiyled shyly doen at me the sat next to me  
"Riku wtf who is driving were gonna crash! I exclaimed  
He smuged "sora is. I dont trust that bich kairi to drive anymore bcause she walays texts and crashed. I fucking hate her" "me too" he looked away and blushed then looked back "I love your hair he said brughing it out of my eye  
Suddenly my hair went from purple (which is a mix or rath red and sad blue) to a blood red witch is differrent from the rath red cause it means Im crushing or something  
"Woah what the fuck!" He said scaredly "how do you do tgat?!"  
"Pro,ise two keep a secrete?" I asked shyly  
"Of coarse raven" he said wit passion loookinh deeply into my voilit eyes  
"i am... A vampore..." I said and glanced up at him. He looked suprizingly clam.  
"Raven.. So am i" he said, opening his mouth to reviel.. FANGS!  
I gased  
"Riku, what happened to you?"  
He looked of into the distans... "Its... A long story.."


	6. Chapter 6

**sgb: k guys so 1 stop h8ing this is my fanfic I hav cre8ive cintrol if u dont like it u hav no taste in litirature or probably never played kh and if u pay atention 2 the game kairi is a prep bich and riku is a vamp itll all b reveled in kh 3 the cre8ers hav told me sense I work with them. Enjoy the new chaper and don't 4get too leaf reviews! Pss ther r adolt themes in this chaper so viewer discreshion is advice**

"I entered the relm of darkness a few yaers ago. i became fucking hopelessy lost and in my long jurney to escape i found myself trapped in the valley of darkness four years. Throughthe fucking pain and dustpiration i felt I soon became a goth and went emo and then I tried to suicide. But I failrf thus becoming a vampire because i cut myself to die but them I have to drink blood to survive so vampire"  
I nodded my hrad understandaby "the same thing hapened to me" I whispered  
He looked up his gothic sad blue eyes siroumded by eyeliner looked at me softly "really"  
"Yes" I said and begin to sob quitly razing my arms too reveel my wombs from cutting  
He grabed my hands and looked into eyes wiping tears away wigt his hand then leaned forward and he KISSED ME  
We kissed pashiomateky for hours then he begins to remove her clothes slowly and we did it for the first time romanticuly as stars passed by.


	7. Chapter 7

**SGB: so I dicided too incorper8 some writing skilld of ajectives were learning in englisn class…. It makes thungs soind more professional an mayb some of u ta]lentless h8rs will be to stupid too read it an dleag me alone! Anywa enjoy and leve more of the reviows!xox**o

Sorea drove us incredibly too the traverse town too get a hotel tom because kaiiri was imensily sleepy and so was Sora and we were tired too.

We got three difrint rooms; one four me and rikku, one for Kairi and one for Sora. Our room was next to kairi's. As Rikku and I sleeped, there was the sound of hushed voices from KAiri's room I did went to investigate while rikku sleeped.

I was wearing a silk black gown and fish net leggings with nee hi black socks ovr them and a sheer blood red robe my hair was u in a mesy bun and I wasnt whereing makeup but I was porcelain pale w/o pimples an I naturily have sum black smokey eyes around my eyes so I dnt really need makuep but I still ear it sometimes

I creeped passivly into the door of karis room in the shadows. She was on the phone (of coarse) "Xeanert i got her in my posesion.. shes ben spending a lot of tim with rikku we may need to get rid of him.."

Xeahnort…. I whispered thas why the contact started with a x on her phine! She was conspiring with orginizatin 13!

"Ill take control of tje gummi ship tomorrow and drive them too you babe. I love uo." She said then hung up. She was dating him!

I dramatically apeered from the darkenss levitating "RAVEN!" SHE SAID SUPRISED "whar are you doing her oh my god I was jus talkin to namine shes havin boy problems"

have been conspiring wij orginizatin 13." I sumonced my two bat shaped keyblades, fatal shadew and blackplage, an lunged forth with gratitude and strike kairi. She fall to her side.

I dramatically lowered Blackplage and placed fatal shadow too her neck. "I'll finish u of the way I shud have a lng time ago but sudinly… Xeagnort appurred abrubtly!

I fell two my nees as he drianed the vampiric powers from my vaire body and lifted my limp boty in his arms and took me away

TOO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

**Sgb: hey guys thos story pased 1000 views yay thanx every1! And h8ers can go suicideJ thamx leve revows! An enjoy!**

I awoke IN a dark chaimber chined by my arms to the wall. It was dark and i coud not sea a thing. I tugged at the chains using my vampire strenyj but it was no use as my powers has been keenly taken away frim me.

I scrremed "SHOW YORSELF YOUVINSOLINT COWARD! LET ME GO!"

Xesgnort steped from tne darkness. Hair lingered befor his evil eyes that were actually is rely hot but I hated him. He cackles and drew neer. Kairi lingered clos behind. "well well wel. What di we have here?" he smudged before stppign abruptly. "my he… grabes my chin and looke me deep in he eyes with pasicon. "You sertainly are gorgeous for a nobodu," he says his eyes getting glimmer

"WHAT!" Kairi shreks with jelousy

"silence kairi."

"IM NOT A FUCKING NOBODY IM S FUCKING VAMPIRE" i spat "ARE YOU STUPDI?! LET ME GO YOI'VE GOT THE WRONG PRESON BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

He cgucklws"you poor misguyded fool. Havent you wonsered why you don't have a heart beat?"

"uh duh because I am vampore. Vampires don't have heatbrets."

"yes they do uou ilitirate fool it'strue vampires have heartbeats is in Dracula the reason you do mot obtain a heartbeat is becase yu are indeed a NOBODY."

I gasped


	9. Chapter 9

**SGB: hey guys im at school rite now an its lunch tume so I desided too rite this ne chaper sry it's so shorts I will rite more and updste my blog on tumblr tonite enjoy and leaf reveiw**s!

Xemnas remived his grab on my chin "yes, raven dusk despear you ARE A NOBODY"  
Thats not triue!" I cred tugging at the chins my arms an legs where locked too "there is no x in my name!"  
The chuckled "that is becase yuo are not anybidys nobody, you are your own nobody!"  
I gasped "that is imposible!"  
"yes you insolint fool, the heartlwss that murdered your parents also stole your heart but sense uou are a campire your nobody combined wuth you are nobody"  
"And becaise you are so unique am difrent you must be destroied so I will continou being in control of orginizition 13 because if they know of ur power they will fucking be under the rule of you!"  
I was scared "no! Let me go you fucking freak" I begin to weep and that bitch kairi started to cackle  
Xemnas drew neer to strike me too deth when suddenly he looked into my voilit eyes and paused. His face softend and his eyes grew wid and shiny. He leforth too force a kiss an mayb volate me when suddenly  
Rikku bursts into the room sexily wearing all black suit followed by sora and roxas. Roxas hair was died black and he had on skinny genes and a tight black hoodie with eyeliner


	10. Chapter 10

SGB: hey guys sry 4 the shirt chaper and 4 u h8rs IDC IF U MAKE FUN OF ME OR WE IM STILL PUBLISH AN UR PROB JUS JELOUS POSER K BY ENJOY THE CHAPER AND LEAF REVIEW

"Unahnd the girl" riku forcebly dimanded, point his keyblade at Xemnas "or prupair too die"  
"Sora and roxas both noded and also pointed there key blades at him also"  
Xemnas chuckled minasingly annturned back too me "pursehaps but soon you will be mind" and he sword out the open window  
"Come on we must caputer him!" And sudinly that glowing roller coaster train thing from the kh3 trailer apeared and we hoped aboard chasing after him into the unknon depths of the UNIVERSE  
WE stood on the train Kirk a skateboard passively as it flew through soace  
"Fuck!" I shouted "we fucking list him! But-" I started habing telekinesis I griped my head in pain tha telekinbis causes "THE REALM OG DARKNESS"  
WE GASPED


	11. Chapter 11

SGB: hey giys sry iv not Ben working on mag storied egseot 4 sink one but here's a new chaper so enjoy and leva reviews!

Fuck wer where traped in the fuc realm of darkness on the beach exept the Bach was black sand an the wanter was blood red and like black in somr parts of it a f greyhound best buy  
But I actuskt liked the beach an tgr realm of darknesd but I new we had too get back too the real wprld too stop xemnas ans kairi was their unfortunately cause sora thoug he hared her had too takr care of her so we couold use her for bate four xemnas  
"How the fuck do we grt out of hear?" Roxds inauered  
"I know whst we must do..." Riku said "we mudt onve more be trandformed into vampire so tgat we will fade ino the darkness an be absorbed bu the UNIVERSE"  
We gasped


	12. Chapter 12

SGB: hey guyqr somdo u think I shud work on a anime 4 this 2? Lev review and let me know!

We gased an loked ya roxs

Hoe couold yu think of a an idler like thgat! "I screameed"

"It's the ornly wai 2 get out of the relm OG darkness roxad sad""but I sont want to be campire! Soara screames as he tries to run away but I used mu vampore pwrsta bring him bak (sje usd relekinesis it's in Dracula) to use. "Sora are u a pser?"

Riku said as he pontjhd at sorosis .

No in not a pooser. I jus cant dont want to be campire, what abuy kiri.

just then xoin xame oot of the drknsesss an BIY SORA ON THE NEK we gased.


	13. Chapter 13

Sgb: Hai Gus! Srry ife been so slo supdating the chapers I just been so bust working on mi novel an unforgivvvvvin. A always lev revioes ad enjo

Don stepped back. She was wearing a long black dress wit a black vel like they were at funerals. And her hair was shot and was blue for sadness with strands of black for depreson "ther that' shut you up. She Sid looking at soara

XION" I scremed as raven and XION embraced in hug It Vereeniging so long"

Right? And you brought the bich kiri. "I no I had no choice."

She walked over to roxSs hi baby, she said, wrapping her arms around riku's body and kissing.

But "riku " I screamed. We made luv  
,

They all gaspesd.


	14. Chapter 14

SGB: so iv not been udpiting this story becaus if been so focsed on snk,but I wi,, soom more. Stop flaming an trolling u guys I hav cr8tive control so fuck off u retard

Don an I had went too highschool together. But I graduated when I gad 16  
I gave riku a final kiss then done and kissed then turned back too the group "we need too locate a dungin where the vampires lair lik in skyrim (it hapins in skyrim because I aske my brother and he plays it) XION wasnt realy a vampire her teeth were the fake ones from hottioic that they had in Hallowee"

With the majic I congured pitch black smke staliojs tgat were phantom an we could locate the nearst dungin on them. We rode along the Blake beach

I was wearingb flowy long black dress that had lace an magesticky flowed in the wind as I rode on the stallion. My hair flowed waitlessly two some strands sexily coverd small part of my face I was wearing smokey black eye shadow is in season and wine red lips pale face nose rig lip pearced and.


End file.
